bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Kelly Pinkerton
Kelly Pinkerton, once a famous Rock Star who was known all across Rigal Prima, playing in almost every country in Belle'Ayn, now a washed up conman living in a cheap apartment in Town; his career had ended after he had a horrible break down, 5 years into his career as a famous musician. The day he quit, he developed his psychic powers, which he used to gain money through both illgotten means, such as scams and schemes, and more moral ways, finding lost pets and other odd jobs. History Kelly's road to stardom started when he was 18 and starting college without a parttime job and no easy way to make money. However, he started going to open mic nights at bars, because of his skill in singing and guitar he got donations and checks just enough to get him along. Music was the only thing he truly had a liking for, college meant little to him and he had a very poor social life. After two years of barely making it along, both through life and college, a man from Lumina came to his apartment with a proposition he couldn't refuse; a gig at Starlight Flight, the biggest multimedia stadium in Lumina, being poor and ready to go big, Kelly couldn't refuse. This man who came to him was the co-owner, who had heard his music online and came to recruit him. For five years, Kelly went from having nothing to having it all. His gig at Starlight Flight was a commercial success, people loved to see him play. He released an album just months later, his fame only went further from there. He had it all, sex, drugs, and rock n roll. He could silence a crowd by simple tapping on the mic, he played in countries from Kameria, to Lumina, to Barbarossa, to the Town near the manor. Then, it all came to a end one night. He grew tired of it all. The fame, the money, the mechandise, everything that he used to fill his life with. No matter how much he filled his life with new guitars, expensive clothing, or piles and piles of money, he felt empty; he felt that people didn't see him as human any longer, just as a icon. He felt like a tool of the media and all these things he's gained mean nothing. He started his fall from fame by thrashing his apartment; as if working on autopilot, he completely lost control of clear thinking. Breaking everything, the glass table, the minibar, his vinyls, guitars, and photos, the only thing that survived the mess was what got him into this position in the first place; his first and favorite guitar. It was only then, did he realize what he had done. Moments later, a half an hour before the concert was about to start, his roadies and manager found him, passed out among the wreckage. Using drugs to enable him, to keep him going through the show, he was forced to keep playing despite his poor mental state and health. The concert went as well as one would expect. Kelly spent the whole time looking as though he was unaware of where he was or if he was even awake, mumbling into the mic and barely strumming along. A irate man in the crowd responded harshly, by throwing a beer bottle at the musician's head, hitting him right in the forehead. It was then when Kelly's dormant psychic powers activated; he heard the thoughts of everyone in the stadium, he sensed everyone's presence, his vision began to jump from person to person. Through the eyes of the audience, he saw the sorry state he was in, the hollow shell of the shining star he once was. He passed out once more and with that, his fame faded away. The next two years, he spent his life getting by through schemes and scams, fleecing people out of their money; using his psychic powers to help. A nobody musician, turned famous rock star, turned fallen star conman, he does all he can to make it through his life in Town; scars do still remain though, he is inferiated by people mentioning his stage name or pointing out who he use to be, he has an addiction to cigarettes, alcohol, and pain medication, and he has anxiety over playing guitar again. Powers After developing his psychic powers and learning to grasp them, he developed several uses for them; he also gave each power a nickname, to make it easier when he refers to them. Third Eye: An ability that allows him to sense the world around him in a small bubble, which he can expand while concentrating. Able to tell where everything is, every small movement, down to the smallest object, it is one of his most useful ability. The biggest flaw with this power is that, while he can sense everything in the radius, he can't actually see it, he can only tell its shape and size; if someone is approaching and they aren't recognizable, he won't know who they are. Same applies for text or writing, he won't be able to see it while using his Third Eye ability. Other Eyes: An ability that allows him to see through the eyes of others, without their knowledge. With the ability to actually see places that he can't normally view, it is far more effective for spying than Third Eye. While it lacks range, it has the ability to hop from person to person, extending the range indefinitely as long as people are near the person he is viewing from and as long as his concentration holds up. However, Kelly can't see what's going on where he is, leaving him open. Mental Link: Simple telepathy, the ability to communicate with someone from far away through his mind. One of his easiest ability to use, he doesn't need to concentrate too hard for it, unless he is communicating to a large, spread out group. Mental Suggestion: A implanted idea. Thinking of it as a incredibly simple form of mind control, he places a thought in the head of a target, a simplistic idea such as "I should go left" or "I should leave the room." The person is able to ignore the suggestion, but act as if they were the ones who thought of it, making it easy for them to fall under the influence of the implanted idea. However, ideas that will cause self harm, such as "I should cut myself" will more than likely be ignored unless the person is likely to cut themselves. Complicated ideas are more likely to fail, "I should go to my front lawn, put out a lawn chair, and drink a beer," will likely fail, "I should go outside," will likely succeed. Mental Lodge: The ability to view memories of another, allowing him to jump into said memories and watch them as a specator, able to see but not touch. While allowing him to see everything that the target has seen, it is not without weakness. If the person had their memories erased somehow, the memories he is looking for will not be there. Along with that, finding specific memories is difficult, as he needs a specific date to go off of. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Psychics Category:Patches